hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 02
"The Possessed Girl" is the 2nd episode of the "Hell Girl" series, belonging to the first season of the same name. Plot In the first part of this episode, a phone rings, and outside the house, the mysterious caller who called the home can be seen singing a song. Later, at the same house, a girl named Ryoko Takamura accesses the Hell Link and submits "Stalker," in the hope that he'll be dragged to hell. The moment Ryoko sends the request, the stalker calls and leaves a sing-song message on the answering machine. Her mother comforts her daughter while her father runs outside and chases the stalker away. Ai receives the request from Ryoko. A moment later, Ryoko gets another phone call from the stalker, who sings the same song as the night before. Ryoko's mother comes to her and tries to comfort her, while Hiroshi Takamura, her father, picks up the phone, who yells a warning that the stalker had better not call again. Ryoko's mother continues to try and calm her daughter, and just as Ryoko begins to settle, she receives a text. The text message is from Ai Enma. Later, Mr. Takamura goes to the police to discuss his daughter, who has been stalked for over a year. The cops tell him they have still not found any fresh leads and don't know the identity of the stalker. Inspector Koichiro Kisaragi arrives and asks his colleague Akimoto to go and get him a coffee. When he does, Kisaragi says he believes he knows the culprit's identity, and that it's Inspector Akimoto. He asks Mr. Takamura to remain patient as it is hard to arrest a fellow police officer, but he promises he will if given enough time. Mr. Takamura then leaves to take Ryoko to school. On the car journey there, Ryoko receives another text from the stalker, but her father says to ignore it. He drops her off and promises to return to collect her after school. At school, Ryoko is led to a classroom by a teacher, who is Hone Onna, in disguise. As Ryoko opens the door to her class, she finds herself in the realm of eternal twilight, having been summoned by Ai. Ryoko is relieved to have the opportunity to be free from the stalker. As Ai gives Ryoko the straw doll of Wanyuudou, she says that she must pull the red string to send the stalker to hell. Once vengeance is served, Ryoko will have to keep her bargain, that her soul will be taken to hell after she dies. Ai then returns her to her classroom to resume the rest of the school day. After school, Mr. Takamura is waiting for his daughter in his car when he spots Inspector Akimoto in the vehicle in front. He gets up to confront him about stalking his daughter only to find that Akimoto is dead. Before he can do anything, Mr. Takamura is hit with a shovel and left unconscious. When Ryoko leaves the school, she is picked up by Inspector Kisaragi, who tells her he knows the identity of the stalker and that he's taking her somewhere safe. By the time they reach their destination, night has fallen. Inspector Kisaragi begins to tell Ryoko that he had been exchanging gifts for a while, and she seems puzzled by what he is saying. She eventually realizes Kisaragi is the stalker and tries to escape, but he stops her. In a panic, she pulls the red string and is saved by the timely arrival of the police, who scared Kisaragi off. The policeman heads over to Ryoko and tells her that her contract has begun, moving his hat to reveal he is Ichimokuren. Ai is seen with her grandmother getting prepared to head to earth. After her ordeal, Ryoko goes to the hospital to check on her father, who had survived. Kisaragi arrives in the hospital to get to Ryoko again, as he walks along the corridor, all the light is turned off. Blood begins to pour along the floor, which Kisaragi finds is coming from a tap. He slips in the blood, and ghostly hands reach up from the blood to grab him, but he manages to escape and find the room with Ryoko and her father. He attempts to stab her but finds it is a skeleton. Shocked, Kisaragi tries to move away but is attacked by her father's frame, who shouts at him for stalking his daughter. He throws the skeleton to the ground and stomps on it, only to find that its a double of him he's kicking. He runs from his double and finds himself surrounded by Ren, Wanyuudo and Hone Onna, who ask him to apologize for what he'd done. Kisaragi refuses, blaming everything on Ryoko, so Ai sends him to hell. On the ferry, he becomes confused about where he is and demands to know. He is interrupted by Hone Onna, who jumps on him in her skeleton form. Later Ryoko is seen leaving her friends at school and getting into the car with her parents, who are apologetic for being late. As the vehicle drives off, Ryoko looks at the mark on her chest, and a candle with her name on it is seen joining the others. Gallery Characters S1 EP 02 Ryoko Takamura.png|Ryoko Takamura S1 EP 02 Kisaragi.png|Detective Kisaragi S1 EP 02 Akimoto.png|Detective Akimoto S1 EP 02 Parents.png|Ryoko's Parents S1 EP 02 Friends.png|Ryoko's Friends Others S1 EP 02 Spider.png|The Master of Hell S1 EP 02 Grandma.png|Ai's Grandma S1 EP 02 Companions.png|Ai and her companions Category:Episodes Category:Season 1